The present invention relates to a winding support for an electric machine, to a stator having a winding support, and to an electric machine having a winding support.
DE 10 2004 018 208 A1 has disclosed a winding support for an electric machine with multiple pole teeth. Each pole tooth has a tooth shank around which at least one winding can be arranged. The tooth shanks have an increasing width of the tooth shank in an axial direction of the winding support proceeding from the axial face sides of the winding support.